Light's Feud
by Kirabaros
Summary: Angie has met a lot of people in her lifetime and there was love and hate there. And there is extreme hatred for the British Men of Letters. Sam finds out after Mary revealed that she has been working with them. Tag to Family Feud.


**Light's Feud**

Dealing with anger issues is a complex or rather tricky situation when you're a hunter. For Dean, looking for a fight or hunting something and shooting it was relief. Sam liked to go for a run. It made him tired and by that time the anger was gone. Angela… that depended on how angry she was and Sam had a pretty good idea when he heard loud banging in the dungeon area of the bunker as he went down to try and tempt his love with something to temper her mood. Keiko, his Wilder hound, dared to brave the trek when her sibling Shadow cowered under the table next to Dean's feet. It had been comical but a good indicator of what to expect. Sam was just glad that the bedroom was soundproof via magic and sigils since he didn't want the baby to wake up.

He found what he was looking for in a corner that was the shooting range. Yep, the bunker had a shooting range and what he found was target practice but in a most unusual way. He paused as he watched her look at a box of clay pigeons with a look of disdain and sent two flying. She let them fly until she flung her chakram at one and seized the other with her powers and slammed it hard into the wall, shattering it so there was no way to tell which piece fit where. A third came and she shot it. Yeah, she was pissed.

Sam waited until she lowered the gun before clearing his throat and trying to make a joke, "I think you got that one."

Angela paused in what she was doing and gave a slight smile before looking at the clay pigeons and sent one flying with all the strength she could muster into the back wall. It hit so hard that it chipped a good size piece off the wall even though the pigeon shattered like the others. "Just trying to keep focus while giving a good scream."

Sam watched as she summoned her chakram while two more pigeons flew and she pulled out her pistol and shot them, one from the hip and the other from a standard position. He replied, "So you're still mad at Mom."

Angela paused in what she was doing and turned to look at Sam. She replied, "Mad is when I give you and Dean icy glares or the cold shoulder. I'm livid."

Sam could see and understand that. "You know she's doing what she thinks is right. That is what you… endorse."

"I endorse freedom of choice but I don't endorse stupidity."

Sam should have seen that one coming. He married the queen of semantics. This was the woman that promised not to poke at the cage so she went in with him and poked the bear while in the cage. "I know. You threatened me and Dean about stupidity more than once."

"Still do," came the reply with a slight smirk indicating that when that happened it was all in fun. The expression sobered as Angela took a breath and leaned against the counter. "Is it possible to be mad at your mom's endorsement while still loving her?"

Sam shrugged at that, "Yeah." He knew it wasn't a rhetorical question. She was just trying to reason out why his mother, her best friend decided to work with the British Men of Letters and keep it a secret from them. That is until she just told them.

The burgers and beer was just a means of softening them up. Sam and Dean had been on the receiving end of that kind of thing several times with Angela and occasionally they used it on her. But the bombshell was that Mary Winchester was working with the British Men of Letters. The same guys that tortured Sam and left her comatose while she was pregnant. Since they were rescued, Sam had suspicions that Angela knew more about the Brits than she let on and it was a history that didn't end well given that when Mary revealed her secret, one of the beer bottles shattered like that.

Sam and Dean made apologies and pretended it was an accident but they knew that Angela had been pissed off by that revelation and it didn't help that she was emotionally high stung from the sad/happy ending of Gavin and his love. And that was in part because she was the one that read the spell needed to send Gavin back to his own time and because Sam explained what had happened with the locket and the ghost tied to it.

Sam knew that Angela loved Mary and had a relationship with his mom that neither he nor Dean could understand. The best he could come up with was like sisters. It certainly explained why Samuel never liked her and tried to kill her a couple of times. Well one time with him and Dean around. The other times… it rankled. So he could understand to a degree. It wasn't too much different from when Dean tricked him and lied to him about Gadreel and the Amy Pond thing…

Sam looked at his wife as she stared at nothing in particular, leaning against the counter. He noticed her hand went up to where the necklace he had given to her on her birthday was and she picked up the star and rubbed it between her fingers. She really was in thought since she only did that when she was thinking or worried and figured that maybe it was a little bit of both in this case. He chanced it and took a couple of steps forward. "You can be mad at someone for something they did and still love them."

"I know."

Sam watched her as she tucked her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her to hold and hug her. This was now or never. "Why are you so angry with the Brits? I mean I know but…"

Sam expected a long pause but was caught off guard when she answered him readily, "Because they are a loveless bunch of sons of bitches."

Sam straightened up and looked at her. She had straightened up and looked at him with a completely unapologetic look. It was vaguely similar to how she used to look at him and Dean when they first met; making no apologies for calling it like it was even if it pissed them off. It only confirmed his suspicions from what he observed and that wasn't attributed to pregnancy hormones. "Wow."

"Don't get me wrong, not all Brits and folks on the other side of the pond are like that," Angela corrected, "If they were, then I wouldn't be friends with Mac and his family and bunch of choice others. Fi, Liam…"

"I get your point," Sam interceded before she started rambling to throw his scent off. He noticed how she seemed to wrap her arms around herself as if she were trying to protect herself. He ventured, "What did they do to you?"

"Not just me. But others." Angela looked at Sam after taking a couple of breaths and relaxing her arms. "What they said about knowing when a fugly comes along… pretty much true. And they always shoot first and no questions at all." She pursed her lips as she stared at Sam.

"They tried to kill you."

"More than once and executed a family I was escorting out to Scotland where they wanted to live in peace." Angela straightened up sighed almost wearily.

Sam knew that her past had some pretty nasty going ons. It was hard to hear about her previous encounters with Ruby, Cary, other demons and things and nearly being killed by well-meaning hunters that didn't know any better. No doubt she set the record straight since she was still here. But the source of her downright hatred of the British Men of Letters… it was deeply personal and that was a rarity since she always acted with the larger picture in mind. His throat convulsed slightly as he asked, "Can you… explain a little?"

Angela looked at Sam. Her eyes became firm as she spoke, "They tried to kill me and each time I evaded or kicked their retainer hunters' collective asses. It wasn't until some genius decided to get in touch with the Illuminati and actually read the damn history books. By then they already killed the family I was protecting. Mother, father, three children." She looked away before looking back at him. "I don't trust them and doubt they ever changed. Torturing you… proof of that."

Sam say the burning look of anger start to ignite. Whatever happened between her and the Brits was obviously a sore spot. And of course she had been pissed when that British bitch did what she did to him. He put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down so she wouldn't start doing anything that would produce questionable cracks in the foundation. She was strong enough for that. "I get that you don't trust them but… what about Mom?"

Angela was quiet for a couple of minutes and Sam watched her relax a little. Finally she answered, "I've literally seen Death, faced death, died and come out from the other side. Coming back… you can't go back to the way things were. You're different. It's been that way for me, you… Dean. Now Mary… I know it's her but…" She made a slight face and did a shake of her head with a shoulder shrug. "It's why I told her to do what she thinks is right."

"Okay." Sam was okay with that answer. He knew that she still loved his mom. She just couldn't understand why she chose that route.

"I trust your mother when it comes to a hunt but anything involving their sales pitch…" Angela's face contorted in reluctance as she added, "Handle with care."

Sam remembered that all too well when she used to say that with such frequency. She was saying that if they wanted to hear it out, they could but consider what they were proposing. "You think it's that bad," he said more than asked.

"There's a family plot in Westminster Abbey that says so," Angela replied. "Luckily I was friends with the caretakers there." She looked down and sighed, "Sam, if you and Dean talk to them, wait until I get Jess to the cabin."

Sam knew she was serious when she mentioned her sanctuary and Jess in the same sentence. It also sent a warning down his spine. She was angry but also fearful and would do anything to protect their baby including not letting them know where she was. It made his protective instincts start to flare in conjunction with hers. It never mattered who was more protective and it didn't bother him that he started doing a few things that vamps did which included sniffing near her neck and the nuzzling affection and a few other things. He used it to his advantage as needed. Right now, she was concerned about Jess' safety and it was telling him to act on it. He nodded, "I will. Make sure Gabe is up to speed on Angel Air."

"Why do you think he complained about me these last few months and before Jess was born?"

Sam felt his lip twitch slightly. She was always thinking three and sometimes more steps ahead. He once said that she had a backup for the backup plan. He understood now why she constantly did that. She lived a long life yes but there was always someone or something out there that tried to kill her or hurt her and she was just protecting herself while doing her job. "Back up for the back up."

"Contingency is not a bad thing," she replied with a slight smile. She put her hands on his chest and took a breath. "I trust you and Dean above all else with my life and with Jess. Yes, I trust Mary but…"

Sam put a finger on her mouth. She didn't have to say it. Instead he pulled her into one of his bear hugs and held on. He was going to have to have a serious and private discussion with Dean later over this but at the moment he was just doing what she needed and that was to comfort his mate. She needed it since he got the feeling that if and when they meet up with the Brits again… it could be the start of something that made the battle they witnessed back in the medieval ages look like a bitch slapping fest. And he would do anything and everything to keep her and their daughter safe.

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie makes it clear to Sam that she knows quite a bit about the BMOL. Tag to Family Feud.


End file.
